When the Cullens meet the Greys
by J'veux ton amour
Summary: What happens when Bella, Edward, Christian and Ana meet? How will they register the similarities between both couples and how will their families react? Something I've had in my head for a while. Give it a chance and see if you like it. :) Review and tell me what you think. Might change rating later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

This is something I've had in my head for a while. Please don't hate it too much and feel free to give suggestions as to where you want the story to go and I will give you the rightful credit. I'll continue writing depending on how popular the story gets. Review of course and tell me what you think!

**Notice:** The first few chapters will be short because I'm not sure as to where I want this story to go so just bear with me and of course give me suggestions! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

_Second honeymoon. _That's what Edward said when he first brought up the idea. _Things ended horribly when we left Isle Esme and I want to make it up to you. Let me make it up to you._

He looked at me with those beautiful golden eyes and how could I say no? We left Renesmee with the clan and embarked toward our second honey moon. After the whole Volturi event, we needed time to just be with ourselves. Of course we wanted to take Renesmee but our family ganged up against us.

_You need time to yourselves honey. _Esme said.

_We'll take care of her; you know you can trust us._

_Yeah baby sis. _Emmett boomed

_I know you couldn't have gotten all of that…passion out of your system with such a small amount of time._ He smirked.

I was about to remind him of that small bet we'd made moths back until I looked at Edward and saw thelonging in his eyes.

_Ok. _I said. _We'll go._

And now we find ourselves in the middle of the winter season walking down a small neighborhood in London smiling because there is no place we'd rather be than here with each other.

I stop and look at my Edward.

"I love you Edward, with every piece of my soul." I whisper to him.

He looks at me like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time and says "Me too my love. And I'll love you for or an eternity." And with those words, he swoops down and kisses me.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up feeling fuzzy and extremely sore in a strange bedroom. I panic until I remember the two days prior.

_Why are all my bags packed Christian? _I asked suspiciously.

_Well baby, Teddy just turned one and I thought it would be nice to have some time to ourselves, just you and me, like a second honey moon. Aren't I allowed to be greedy with my wife once in a while?_

_And when were you planning on telling me? _I ask, mocking annoyance but I can't keep a straight face.

_I'm telling you now, aren't I? _

He smiles that smile that makes my inner goddess go into a frenzy but instead of kissing me he whispers

_If we do this now we won't make it to the plane. _

His lips graze my neck.

_Teddy is with my mom; let's go before we change our mind. _And as he says this his eyes darken.

Hours later we find ourselves in a beautiful hotel room continuing where we left off at home.

As I wake up I find Christian is already out of bed and so I go into the living room and I find Christian working from his laptop. The only thing I have on is his shirt when he looks up.

"Morning Mrs. Grey." He studied me with wondering eyes. My heart flutters at his gaze.

"I was just finishing up some work before you woke. I want the rest of the day to be for us."

"Good morning Mr. Grey." I add shyly.

"What were you planning on us doing?" I asked. We were currently in the heart of London but all I wanted to do was stay curled within his arms for eternity.

"I thought we could go out to eat? Maybe go view some landmarks. Whatever you want baby." He stood up and came toward me, cupped my chin and raised it to look into my eyes.

"Then we could come back home and…" That glint in his eyes was back.

There was no need for him to finish. I knew what he was thinking, I was thinking it too. I broke from his gaze and ran toward the bathroom.

"Give me twenty minutes!" and so started a very beautiful and peculiar day.


End file.
